


The chilly weather is a good thing

by ChileanRach



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/pseuds/ChileanRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and Marco don't know how to tell each other how they feel. But their good friend will help them work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chilly weather is a good thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayerngirl19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/gifts).



> To my dear Izzy. 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to come up with this. I made a good effort to make a decent story. As always, I still think it sucks, but as always, it goes with all my love as well. Hopefully it will get at least a small smile on your face. 
> 
> To all the readers. I appreciate those ones who have left a comment on my stories. I am more than grateful to all of you, each of your words mean the world to me. 
> 
> Please, feed me back. As I always say, I'm a beginner and if you guys don't tell me your opinion, I will keep assuming my works suck. Be nice and tell me your feelings about this :)

This chilly weather that comes right before spring starts and autumn leaves, these windy days that are so cold even when they are sunny… they never allow you to figure out how much clothes you should put on before going out. 

Marco was getting ready to go to university. He didn't really want to. It was early, he would rather stay sleeping. He was struggling to decide how he should dress up because now it was cold but later it would be warm, not to mention he was always way too worried about how he looks. And he didn't even have a class, they just had some sort or conference, reunion, announcement or whatever it was and all the students had to be there. There was only one motive that made him get up and go there today. Something that had turned around his mind for a while and he was seriously thinking about making a move. He was begging something would happen so he could take that step. 

Mario had already gone out from his apartment. He lived far from the university and he preferred to walk. He decided just to put on a warm hoodie and leave because the sky was so blue and the sun so bright. He didn't think he would freeze out. Mario was a lot more simple. He didn't worry too much for having a perfect hair or the perfect outfit. He was still gorgeous anyway. And there was someone that specially knew about that. Mario didn't know that though. He would have never thought that the person he had a crush on also had the same crush for him. 

The conference was as boring as both Mario and Marco imagined. No one was actually paying attention. They had no idea who was speaking in front because the space was huge and there were people walking and talking all over the place. But seeing each other made for it, occasionally gifting each other a smile and blushing when their looks crossed.

They met as soon the college year started and they were both captivated by the other one. The thing is, they just met when the friends they had in common met. Marco was friends with this guy Mats and also with Robert and this Robert was friends with David and Jerôme who were also friends with Mario. That's how they had met.

Robert was the closest friend Marco had by now. He was also very close to Mario. He was a bit older than them and tended to be very protective. He had realized about the way they felt about each other and he tried to encourage Marco to do something. He knew Mario was to shy to move first and he needed a signal, but he didn't think Marco was going to be so shy too. 

"Marco, how much longer are you gonna wait?" Robert asked with a funny look and a smirk on his mouth when he saw the blush in Marco's face while he was looking at Mario dumbly for like the sixth time. 

"What are you talking about?" Marco replied forcing his dumb "in love" smile to disappear from his face. 

"You know. He likes you too, Marco"

"You don't know that" Marco said looking down, not wanting to look at Mario. As if Mario even knew he was talking about him. 

"I know I said he didn't answer when I asked, but I know him, Marco. He likes you. Now go say hi at least" and with that Robert gave him a soft push to make him go closer to Mario. 

Mario was sitting alone in the corner at the back of the conference room. David and Jerôme were near but they were flirting with a couple of girls there and Mario wasn't interested. He stayed behind. He was way more interested in looking at the blonde cute boy who occasionally smiled back to him. His mind was wandering around this blonde boy when he saw him approaching. He tried but failed to hide the smile in his own face.

"Hey you" Marco said shyly and with his cheeks pink, reaching for Mario's hand to give it a shake. 

"Hey! Good to see you, Marco" Mario reached back for Marco's hand and pressed it harder than he intended inside his own. Marco was surprised to feel that Mario's hand was frozen. He was so cold. He even looked a little pale inside this big room. He just realized that actually the place was really freezing and Mario wasn't wearing a jacket. It wouldn't have been a problem if they were outside because the sun made the day nicely warm but inside the conference room it was freezing. Mario pointed to a chair that was right besides him and Marco got the signal and sat with him. 

"This thing is even more boring than I imagined, huh?" Mario said softly with something that might have been a smirk. He had decided to try and flirt with Marco but he was sure it wasn't working. 

"It is pretty boring… Do you think we could get out for a walk?" Marco asked this without really thinking about it. His face got immediately red again. 

"Why not? There's plenty of other people here. I don't think anyone will notice we're not here" Mario's face had reddened too. He couldn't stop smiling and he felt a little embarrassed about it but he certainly could use some sun. He was freezing and he was more than willing to have a chance to spend time with his cute blonde boy. 

"You look kind of pale, Mario. Are you okay?" The blonde man tried to seem concerned as they walked, but he couldn't avoid sounding sexy. He had an idea and he thought it was a good first move. 

"I'm just cold. That room was freezing!" 

Marco took a few more steps and started getting his jacket off. He took Mario's amazingly cold hand again and guided him to a seat in the middle of the empty yard surrounding the football court. He sat with him and put his jacket around the chubby beautiful boy that he seemed to like everyday more. Mario blushed. He felt like he was dreaming. He got the jacket on and it smelled like Marco so badly. The scent made him dizzy. 

"Oh my…" Marco said. 

"What…" Mario asked feeling embarrassed. He looked around, he didn't know what might be happening. Maybe Marco had realized that he was smelling his jacket… crap. 

"I already knew you were beautiful, but I didn't think you could look this cute in my jacket" Marco wasn't shy anymore. He was totally sure he wanted this and he wasn't taking any step back. Besides, he was truly hypnotized by how beautiful Mario looked like this. He was just the cutest chubby thing ever. This phrase turned something inside Mario. 

"Marco…" he whispered. They were getting closer. 

"Yes, Mario?" Marco whispered too. They were really close now. 

"I don't know how to do this…" Mario said in a sexy soft whisper. 

"Just do it…" Marco said as he just took Mario into his arms and pressed their lips together. 

They were lost in the kiss for a moment. Their mouths felt strangely addictive and used to one another. Both of them were enjoying each other's taste but at some point, Mario felt Marco's cheeks were cold and his hands were also going frozen against his own cheeks. He broke the kiss because a slight feeling of guilt came into him for taking Marco's jacket leaving him in the coldness. 

"Marco, you're cold now. You need your jacket back" he said really worried and starting to get up from their sit to take the jacket off. 

"No! No, Mario. You look just too adorable in it. So much better than I do" Marco said smiling. He didn't even feel cold after what had just happened. 

"That's impossible. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen" 

They kissed once again as Mario started going closer. He had something in his mind now. As Marco had given him his jacket, he needed to make him warm too. He got up and without breaking the kiss he sat over Marco's lap and hugged him tight. 

"Wow, this is so much better than the jacket" Marco said sounding really happy and relaxed. 

"Thanks. I feel flattered" Mario was also relaxed too. 

Suddenly a voice broke their trance. 

"Ha! I told you, Marco!" 

Both their heads looked at the voice. It was Robert. He had this huge smirk and his face screamed "I knew it". 

"What! What did you tell him?" Mario asked. He needed to know what they were talking about. 

"He said you liked me, but I didn't believe him" Marco said shyly smiling. 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I've had the biggest crush on you for like ever but you didn't seem to notice. I thought you weren't interested" Marco explained. 

"Oh man… I have liked you ever since I met you, Marco. But I'm just…"

"I told you he was just shy, Marco. I told you I knew him" Robert cut them off. 

"But I never told you, Robert. Why do you know this! Was I so evident?" Mario pouted. 

"Not for Marco" Robert laughed. "But you know? He was right, you're really cute. Specially in that jacket" 

"He is, isn't he?" Marco confirmed Robert's statement looking at Mario with a proud face. Mario was shining red now. 

"And I knew you would look adorable together" Robert said again. 

"We do, don't we?" Now Mario returned the proud look, both looking at each other deep in the eyes. 

Robert approached and hugged them both. He was like the proud father or the new couple. "Congratulations my boys" he smiled and walked away. 

Mario and Marco looked at Robert going away. They stayed silent for a minute. 

"So… what do you wanna do now, Sunny?" 

"Sunny?" Mario asked rising one eyebrow. 

"You're Sunny… you're brighter than the sun, Mario"

"You know what I want? I want to be your boyfriend, gorgeous blonde" 

"There's nothing I want more in the world, my chubby beautiful brunette" 

They kissed again and stayed at the bench totally lost in each other. Robert smiled proudly from the distance. Just as before, he now knew that a good true love had just been born.


End file.
